DE 101 63 942 A1 describes various embodiments of broadband lambda probes. Each of the broadband lambda probes has an oxygen pump cell comprising an outer pump electrode and an inner pump electrode and a Nernst concentration cell having a Nernst electrode and a reference electrode. Each of the broadband lambda probes also has at least one HC (hydrocarbon) electrode which is arranged on the outer face of said broadband lambda probe and by means of which a hydrocarbon content of an exhaust gas in an external environment of the respective broadband lambda probe is intended to be measurable. In order to protect against aggressive constituent parts of the exhaust gas, the at least one HC electrode is provided with a porous protective layer comprising zirconium dioxide.